


Fuck Soulmates

by Batsy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate Rejection Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: An android being his soulmate? He is losing his mind and his stomach. He finds himself loving and hating the fact that his soulmate might be an android, let alone an android who beat him up. The thought alone could make him so angry or make him so happy to daydream about things he shouldn’t of while at work.“Fuck.” He mumbles as he feels his lunch not agreeing with him. “Fuck rejecting. Fuck Connor. Fuck soulmates.” He grumble to himself as he puts his hands over his face. Using his leg to pull the trash can closer as he mutters more curses under his breath.





	1. Chapter 1

After beating Gavin’s ass back in the evidence room, Connor felt complete for some reason. Maybe it was just the fact he found Jerico, but now he wonders if it has anything to even do with Jerico. He wonders if it was finally beating Gavin up, but he never felt it before when he fought so many, even as he fought to the guards at the tower. He didn’t feel complete anymore after a few blocks down the road. He even felt sad, like he left something behind.

He has been trying to shake the feelings for a few weeks now as the humans slowly have been coming back. He thought about talking to Hank about it, knowing very well the man doesn’t like to talk about feelings. He is just at the end and is tired of feeling like he forgot and lost something really important. Something he didn’t even know he found.

“Hank, may I talk with you?” The two of them are in the car driving home after a long day of work and he wonders if he has made the right choice to ask now. The man only grunts as a go ahead. He’ll take it. “So, I have been feeling incomplete since finding Jerico. I thought maybe it was so many things, but yet when I try to do things relating to why I might have felt incomplete, nothing happens.”

Hank actually stops the car for this. He once agains wonders if today was the right choice. The man turns to him with concerned eyes before running a hand through his hair. “No. No. It cannot be you.” The man mutters as he begins to look bewildered. He gulps and pulls his hair down. “Connor, did you… Touch Gavin anyway?”

The android looks puzzled for a bit. “I beat him up in the evidence room, but what does this have to do with my feelings?” He looks down at his hands as the lieutenant curses under his breath. He feels even worse now. The more he thinks about it the more he feels like crying. Maybe he is just stressed out.

Hank calms down a little bit. “Can androids get sick?” There is nothing but serious in his voice. He is honestly beginning to believe he is in trouble for telling what is wrong with him. The man sighing as he waits.

“We can get depressed or mess up, but not really sick.” He looks up to see Hank looking upset. He assumes he is in trouble and looks to the side of the man’s head inside of in his face. He can feel his stress level raising the more he waits.

“Shit. No… I might know what is wrong with you. Come on. The other idiot might still be at work.” Turning the car back on, Hank does an uturn and heads back to the department. The whole time he would shush Connor as he tries to ask questions. Leaving the android getting more stressed out.

Meanwhile Gavin is sitting at his desk with a trash can beside it. He was moved to the night shift upon returning to the city and he found himself sick everyday. He had himself get looked at, only to find it was because his soulmate wasn’t close by. It got worse when he thought about who might be his soulmate and thought of an android. It made him feel better, but he was like fuck this!

An android being his soulmate? He is losing his mind and his stomach. He finds himself loving and hating the fact that his soulmate might be an android, let alone an android who beat him up. The thought alone could make him so angry or make him so happy to daydream about things he shouldn’t of while at work.

“Fuck.” He mumbles as he feels his lunch not agreeing with him. “Fuck rejecting. Fuck Connor. Fuck soulmates.” He grumble to himself as he puts his hands over his face. Using his leg to pull the trash can closer as he mutters more curses under his breath.

He hears footsteps coming closer to him as he is face down in the trash can. He does a few dry heaves a few times before using a wipe to clean his face. He turns to them to find an upset Hank and an upset Connor. Just who he needed.

“Hello guys.” He chuckles before he starts coughing. The older man seems to show sadness as he stares at Gavin. He is suddenly really depressed from that look alone. “What do you want?” He couldn’t find himself being mean from that look.

“You know when Meredith began to reject me as her soulmate… My heart broke watching her tear herself apart because she no longer wanted me to be her soulmate… Remember how she ended up... I suggest you don’t do that, Gavin. Don’t reject him.” Hank ends his statement with a shove forward of Connor. The android stumbles like a new baby deer before being inches from Gavin.

“How… How did you find out?” Gavin is now staring at Connor as he talks to Hank. “I’ve been hiding who it was.” He felt so much better just by the android being close to him and allowing himself to know this beautiful android is his.

“Connor is having the android effects of not being close to his soulmate. It been a rumour you have had the sickness of rejecting and not being close. That why you are on night shifts.” Hank moves to the side of the desk to watch them. “I suggest even if you don’t want him, stay close by. For him.”

“Fuck soulmates.” Gavin mutters under his breath. He feels like crying now. The android even looks sad. “Fuck soulmates.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of SMUT
> 
> There will be more small moments. 
> 
> I mean I rated this M for a reason.

“How are you feeling?” The android's voice is not the only thing waking him up. A hand rubbing at his lower back is making it too hard to ignore. Connor must be doing that on purpose.

Gavin grunts and pulls the blanket tighter around him. He likes that movement a little too much and he is too tired to fight. “Better till you fucking came along. Why did I agree to have you here again?” The calm feeling is covered by a quick stabbing pain to stomach. He whimpers.

The hand rubs his upper back now as he feels Connor get on the bed to sit. “To… To try and make both of us feel better… I'm sorry. I thought this is how soulmates act after doing research.” Everything he was doing made him relax a little too much.

Gavin sighs and whimpers. He hates that it hasn't even been five minutes and he is hard as a rock. He grinds down on the bed slowly, hoping the android wouldn't know. “Well, I told you. I don't really want to be soulmates… Unless you prove to be useful or change my mind.” He mumbles the last part.

The android is fucking smiling at him now. “That's why I am here. I would like to try to be useful or, at least, get a chance to change that.” The hand on him moves slower and downwards... All the down to his ass. “I… I can help if you want…”

His movements stop quickly. He wants to punch the android, but instead he says, “How can you help me?” God! His voice is cracking and he can feel himself turn red. “And help me with what?”

Connor’s LED turns yellow as he processes something. Then says is what possible the most embarrassing, but yet turns him on more, thing he ever heard. “You are erected, are you not?... I can allow you to do anything to me to help. I want to be useful.” The android sounds breathy as he speaks and he swears the other has a boner.

“Just.” Gavin folds his arms in front of him and buries his face into it. “Just continue to touch me... God! This is embarr-Ah!” 

The android waste no time moving the hand to rub his ass. He gets the feeling Connor did more than research soulmates if he found how to basically control a man. He arches his back and found himself going into the touch.

“So… You are a bottom?” The question came through all his pants and murmurs as he tries to keep quiet. Connor is seriously thinking about this?! Is he thinking he was fucking going to allow him to do more? Wait! Does he seriously know sex terms?!

“I… I'm a switch, dipshit.” He whimpers out. The more he tries to reject Connor as his soulmate, the more his erection hurts. “I… I do… Both.” He whimpers more.

He sees the room switch from a yellow to a pink glow. He feels himself suddenly become more aware that Connor is trying to get him off. His soulmate is trying to please him. The last time this will happen, so make it worth it to both.

“Stop! Please stop!” The second he screams the words over his pants, Connor basically flings himself off the bed. The deviant not wanting to step over? A little late, but he likes that if he says stop, it will stop.

“I'm sorry!” The pink switches to red as Connor let's out many apologies. Gavin looks down from his face to his privates. The android has an erection too. That's great.

“This is only happening once, so listen closely.” Gavin almost growls as he sits up in his boxers. “I want both of us to be pleasured… So take off your pants and climb on the bed in front of me.” The android waste no time at all doing the task. “This is a one time thing. Got it, dipshit.” He can see that that hurts them both.

Moving closer, he touches their dicks together. Gavin looks shyly up to see Connor watching his every moment. He blushes more before looking away. “You don't have to watch me.”

“If this is a one time, I'd like to.” Connor's voice is deeper now. He can tell and worst is they both seem to like it. The android gently moves his hands to his hips to hold them closer.

“So you can have this stored in your memories?” He jokes as he begins to move. He shyly moves his hands to Connor's shoulders before locking them behind the other's neck.

Resting their foreheads together, Connor chuckles. “Exactly the reason… I want to remember this… I do want to try to be soulmates… This could help.” The android sighs as the sounds of them two panting fill the room.

The more Gavin focuses on the feeling he gets the more he realizes he is letting his soulmate in. He can't really bring himself to care at the moment, but he brings himself to care about how good he feels. Maybe he will allow this more or wait for a moment to try and top the android.

God! Why the fuck is he thinking of another time when he said this is an one time event?! The damn android is in front of him and he can see him! He doesn't need to imagine anything!.. Except how Connor may look naked or underneath him.

“Connor.” He mumbles out. The android bit his lip and didn't say anything when they came together, but fuck, he could not help it. Soulmates are meant to do that stuff. Say each other names and cum together. He feels a little bad because of that.

“Connor… Get the fuck out… And thanks for, you know…” Painful till he said that last sentence out. “Also, don't tell anyone.”

Connor looks to the side. No… To the door. LED turning red and face turning blue. “I must report Hank is in your house…” The android doesn't finish, but he gets it.

Gavin turns to the door, which was left cracked open from Connor. “Anderson! Fuck you!” He can hear laughing not very far away. He turns to Connor. “And fuck you for allowing him in! Get out!” He went to shout again, only to throw up on the android.

Then they both let out a sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and has self harm stuff.
> 
> There may be more and I will do warning in the notes if there is.

Connor has been staying with Gavin for a ten days two hours and four minutes. It has been six days three hours and thirty minutes since they have had done… That stuff. He is still embarrassed just thinking about and can tell he really loved it. The man has mostly been staying away from them and hating the two of them being on soulmate leave together and the whole department knowing about them.

The android has been… Getting some dark thoughts and questions. He questions if his life matter if his soulmate doesn’t love him. Questions if people would worry if he shut off. Questions if he should even continue. These questions leave to more questions.

These questions lead him to do research on dealing with it. He knows it seems like depression, so he looks up options. He tried everything except one thing. This last one will cause everyone to look down on him if they find out, but he felt awful without doing something about this.

He stands in the kitchen holding the knife above his bleeding wrist. He didn’t… He didn’t mean to cut his wrist. Oh… Who would believe that? The research he was reading said it might help, but it left him feeling empty and wanting to be held. It did the opposite except cause him to focus on caring for the wound and his broken heart.

Turning around to get a towel to stop the bleeding, he finds Gavin standing with a first aid kit. The stare between them read that the man could tell what is going on and has done it personally. They remain quiet as the other take cares of Connor’s injury.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Gavin growls and hits him on the head, but not too hard. “You had me worried when I saw the blood.” The man has a tone of worry to his voice. His face is unreadable to Connor and he is embarrassed for his action now.

“My apol-” Gavin pulls him close, not allowing him to finish. The man sighs and the android chuckles. Then the laughter turns into sobs. He clings onto him as he cries, not able to do anything else. Few minutes pass till Connor finally calms down. Pulling away from the detective, he gets a kiss on him on the lips. “Gavin?” He lets out softly after. He wipes at his eyes as he watches the man.

“Listen, don’t hurt yourself. People care about you. You hear me? What would it do to Hank if you suddenly took your own life? What would it do to… Think before doing that stuff. Close your eyes and breath.” He lets out a shaky breath before standing up. He cannot look at Connor now and it actually make him a little happy. “Don’t make me have to keep an eye on you.”

“I promise I won’t.” Connor couldn’t tell if he was lying. He just knows he feels right at the moment. He looks at the man as he extends a hand down to him. He takes it with no questions and pulls himself up. “I… I just don’t know how to deal with this. I feel awful.”

Gavin nods and looks at him. “Eat some chocolate and take a warm bath. That what use to help me. Make a list of stuff you like about yourself or talk with another person. I’ll get you a therapist tomorrow morning. I got one that helped a lot. She should be willing to help.”

The android quickly nods. While the man talks, he quickly looks up what a therapist is and finds that would be more helpful. “Okay. I will set a reminder in the morning to have you make that call about Miss…”

“Miss Dawson. She is really sweet and willing to help anyone and listen to anything.” Gavin brings an arm up. There was a few scars there. “You can tell what these are from, can’t you? You can get that this isn’t the end then.”

Taking Gavin’s arm, he traces the scars. “My body shouldn’t leave these for short wounds. Humans are interesting to leave reminders on their bodies… I’m sorry to have taken your time and dirty your kitchen. I’ll get to cleaning right away.”

“No. Wait a little bit for your body to get settled back in. Okay?” Gavin is a little flushed, but has a straight face. He watches as Connor messes with his scars. Then looks at the other. “We do not talk about that kiss. Got it?”

Looking back up at him, he laughs and pulls away. “I’m going to go lay down. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Then turns away, replaying the memory of Gavin’s lips against his. He blushes as he speeds off.

“Wait! We are not talking about it! Got it!” The man sounds scared as he rushes after him. Only to get some more laughter as a response.


End file.
